Mutilation
by JD-HIV
Summary: Rated R just to be safe... takes place after X2... Everyone is trying to deal with jeans death... but something much worse happens... and Kurts the culprit...


Mutilation.

(A/N… Sorry to those who have read this… it was on my other account but I'm not using it anymore, so I moved it… and thanks to the guy who called me a faggot, you shouldn't make fun of other peoples sexualities... Its rude and unkind... just because you don't understand something doesn't mean you should use it to insult someone...:( Don't like it don't read it… simple as that…Don't bring my sexuality into it...)

Mutilation, Chapter 1:Paying attention?

Storm walked into the dark room and saw Kurt sitting by the window watching the rain with his head in his hands. She silently walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. He isn't even look at her.

"Kurt?" She asked. He still didn't respond. She didn't blame him either. With Jeans death, they had all taken it pretty hard, but when they had gotten back to the mansion there was a letter for Kurt. It was from his Grandma Judy. After he read the letter, he hadn't come out of his room for days. No one knew why. Yesterday Logan snuck into his room while Kurt was sleeping and grabbed the letter. He brought it downstairs and read it to us all.

Dear Kurt,

I'm sorry I haven't written to you in a while, and I wish that this letter could be on happier terms. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, and I don't know how to say this without being blunt. Last month, during one of your sister's trapeze performances one of the wires snapped. I'm sad to say that the net had been cut by someone and was not able to support her weight. We haven't been able to find the man who did it. But we're on the look out. Amanda's funeral will be held two months from now. I hope you can come. I'm sorry about everything, but I really mist go.

Love, Oma.

"Kurt?" Storm tried again. He still didn't respond. "Kurt you should come downstairs to eat something, you haven't eaten in three days." Storm didn't know what to do.

Mutilation, Chapter 2: Wrong place, Wrong time!

Kurt watched the rain outside pelt onto the window as if trying to break through the glass. There was a flash of lightning fallowed shortly after by a clap of thunder. He knew this was Storm's doing. Trying to cheer him up. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but he ignored it. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Not only were they constantly bothering him, but they had deliberately interfered with his personal life... He didn't want anyone to know about that. He heard Storm say his name, and then something about eating. He didn't care. Not anymore. He knew who had cut the net. William Striker had told him during his imprisonment. He didn't believe him. Or at least, that's what he told himself. Deep inside his heart he knew it was true. He sighed and looked up at the over clouded sky. When he did his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. His back straitened and his hands came away from his face.

"Kurt whets wrong?" Storm asked. Kurt looked into the clouds and saw that some of them started to shift and started spinning in a circular motion. At first he thought it was Storm trying to get his attention. But when it started glowing a blood red colour... He knew something was wrong. Storm looked in the direction Kurt was staring, but saw nothing.

"Kurt? You're scaring me!" Kurt watched as a glowing red ball floated out of the center of the spiral and as soon as it had gotten out the spiral stopped spinning and stopped, turning into normal clouds again. But the ball was still there. His eyes widened when the ball started floating towards him, slowly picking up speed. He meekly felt Storm shaking his arm slightly trying to get him to respond. This time he wanted to. He wanted to say something. Anything. He wanted to run. But he found that he couldn't. It was like his mouth had been sewn shut and he was glued to the spot. He closed his eyes tightly as the ball came shooting through the window at about 109 MPH not breaking the glass and hit Kurt flat in the chest like a battering ram making him fall backward onto the floor on his back. The light engulfed his chest and slowly formed into a necklace around his neck. Storm didn't notice this though; she was on her cell phone trying to get a hold of Hank (Beast) the new school doctor for help. Kurt looked up at her and sat up, his eyes glowing a blood red. "Idanagm folvernm zamit acomb." Kurt said. All of a sudden his eyes stopped glowing and he passed out.

A/N sorry I don't actually know Latin... but if you want to know what that was SUPOSED to say... Read on.

Translations: Oma Grandmother... Well... those lasted long... :P

Mutilation, Chapter 3: The end shall come.

Kurt woke up feeling the cold hard metal against his bare back. He opened his eyes to see Storm and Hank looking down at him. He groaned and rubbed his head.

"Vhat happened?" Kurt asked, his voice sounding gruff and weak.

"We were kind of hopping you could tell us." Hank said. "Stormy here said that you fell down as if you were hit with something and then you said 'The End Shall Come.' in Latin!"

"I don't know Latin." Kurt admitted. He felt a slight pain in his chest, and he instinctively brought his hand to his chest. When he did he noticed the pendant around his neck. He looked at it surprised. It was a simple silver circle with diagonal spikes coming out or the perimeter of it like an electric wood saw, and a blood red crescent moon was placed in the middle giving it a look of elegance and mystery.

"We tied to take it off of your neck but it wouldn't come off." Storm said, looking at Kurt as he balanced the pendant in his right hand. He shrugged and let it drop back to his chest. He swung his legs off the side of the bed and looked at Hank.

"Would it be ok if I went back to my room?" Kurt asked, "I want to try to get some sleep." Hank nodded.

"Of course my fellow blue friend." Hank said, handing Kurt his shirt. Kurt put it on and jumped off the side of the table. As soon as his feet hit the ground he heard a voice. But it wasn't his own. 'The End Shall Come.' The voice whispered. Kurt shrugged it off thinking that it was the aftermath of the blow he had taken... He didn't realize how wrong he was.

Mutilation, Chapter 4: Here beginith the end!

Kurt was lying in bed in his warm yellow pajamas with little X's all over it, his little doll 'Bamf' clutched in his arms. He had a slight smile on his face and he was muttering something in German. Very slowly the German started slowly turning into Latin once again and his voice got a bit louder.

"Bobnita flixvanta rutna flover." Kurt said. His eyes shot open quickly revealing two red glowing eyes. Kurt climbed out of bed discarding 'Bamf' on the floor without a second glance and headed out the door. He silently padded down the hall his tail moving slightly by his feet like an agitated cat. He stopped just outside Logan's door, but was still looking down the hall. He slowly looked over to his left at the reddish brown wood that was Logan's door. He smiled evilly and opened the door. He silently walked over to the bed where Logan lay asleep. He raised his fist above his head as Logan turned and opened his eyes to look at him. But before Logan could do anything, Kurt's hand came down and his fist went right through Logan's chest. The necklace around his neck started to glow and the light flowed into Kurt like water flowing into a river and flowed through his arm and into Logan. The light engulfed Logan and then started to fade into Kurt again. Once the light was completely submerged into the necklace again Kurt brought his fist out of Logan's chest. He looked at the blood on his blue furred hand and smiled as the blood slowly absorbed into his hand a disappeared.

(A/N... I'm sorry all you Logan friends out there... I am a Logan fan too and a Storm and Obviously a Kurt fan... but just for the uses of this fic... work with me... I had a good plot line for once that has never been used before... Hopefully...but I came up with it all by myself... )

Mutilation, Chapter 5: Dazed and Confused.

"AAAHHHHHHH" Storm and Scott looked up at each other as they heard the scream.

"Kurt!" Storm said, She ran up to his room as fast as she could and gasped. What she saw was unexpected. Kurt sat on the bed looking at his now five fingered hands. But that wasn't what he was screaming about. Protruding from in-between his knuckles, where three six inch long blades full of his own blood and there was also some blood flowing freely from the base of it. Scott ran out of the room feeling nouious. Storm shook off her shock and sat down beside him. She pulled him to her trying to calm him down he was shaking violently and was crying. Scott came back into the room with Hank by his side. Beast took one look at Kurt and pulled out a first aid kit. He took Kurt's hand, which was still shaking with fright and witched in amazement as the wounds around the knives healed themselves almost instantly. Hank took a cloth and dipped it in a bowl of water that Scott had collected in the bathroom and washed off the blood from his hands and metal knives.

'Wait' Hank thought, 'Metal knives?'

"Scott, go check on Logan!" Hank said quickly. Scott looked at him confused but did as he was told. A few moments later Scott came back into the room looking awfully pale. Scott leaned up against the wall by the door for support. Next thing they knew, Scott threw up. Kurt had calmed down somewhat from being held in Storms arms and his claws hand gone back into his hands.

"Scott?" Storm said, "What's wrong?"

"He...He's...Dead..." Scott said, his hand covering his mouth. "You killed him!" Scott said accusingly, pointing at Kurt who flinched and started shaking again, the tears in his eyes once again flowing freely.

"No I didn't." Kurt said, scared.

"Scott he couldn't have done it..." Storm said, trying to protect him.

"How do you know?" Scott said, "You only have known him for what? four, five days now?"

"Scott he didn't do it and you know that!" Storm yelled at him, a tear welling up in her eye. "We have to go get the professor." Hank looked at Kurt's shaking form and knew that he wouldn't be able to take two steps without falling on his tail, so to speak, so he picked him up in his arms and fallowed Storm and Scott to the professor's office.

(A/N... wow 5 chapters in an hour and a half... not bad... I'M TRULY SORRY TO ALL YOU X-MEN FANS OUT THERE! I LOVE THEM ALL TO... ITS JUST A SPUR OF THE MOMENT IDEA THAT I DECIDED TO GO WITH SO PLZ DON'T BE MAD AT ME FOR KILLING CHARICTERS! It will have a happy ending... I hope... Maybe... anyway...)

Chapter 6, something to do with Kurt...

Charles Xavier watched as Storm and Scott walked into the room.

"Well hello Storm, Scott." The professor said,

"Professor, we have a problem." Storm said, Charles looked at them waiting for them to tell him, when Hank came into the room carrying Kurt in his arms. He saw that Kurt was shaking uncontrollably and he had dried tears running down his scared cheeks.

"What's wrong with him?" Charles asked, rolling up to Kurt as Hank put him down on a couch in the office. Kurt looked as if he was in a trance and hugged his knees up to his chest.

"We don't know." Storm said, "But that's not the only thing," Storm went up to Kurt and took one of his hands. She gently squeezed the area in between one of his fingers making one of the claws come out. Charles was shocked. "And... Logan... He... He's dead." Storm said sadly. Charles again looked shocked.

"But," Charles said, "How is that possible? Logan can't die." Storm shook her head unknowingly. "Could it possibly be that it has something to do with Kurt?" Storm shrugged.

"I hope not." Storm said, looking at Kurt, who was huddled in the corner of the couch, hugging his knees to his chest and still shaking uncontrollably. "I'll keep an eye on him tonight." Storm said, She sat down beside Kurt and looked at him. "Kurt?" He looked up at her as if he hadn't noticed her there, fright clear in his eyes. "I'm going to stay in your room tonight ok? To keep an eye on you. We don't blame you, we just want to be sure." Kurt let the words process through his brain a minute before nodding. "Can you walk?" Kurt nodded again. Storm helped him up and walked with him back to his room to get some cloths before heading down to the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria, Kurt sat down across from Storm with his tray. The only thing he had on it tough, was a peach and a tiny carton of milk. Storm on the other hand, had a bowl of cereal, a bigger carton of milk, some bacon, two pieces of toast, and an apple. Kurt looked at her tray then up at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Storm asked, Kurt shook his head then looked down at his peach and picked it up taking a bite out of it. He looked at it disgustedly and put it back down. He opened his milk and took a tiny sip of it. That too he looked at it with disgust and put it down. Storm was pretty much through her meal and looked at his tray. "Aren't you going to eat that?" Kurt shook his head, and when he did Storm shrugged and took his peach and ate it. Kurt once again raised his eyebrow. "What? I'm hungry." Kurt nodded, as if he understood. All of a sudden the school bell rang for the children's first class and Kurt jumped so high from shock that he fell of his chair and onto his back. "Kurt! Are you alright?" Storm said, going up to help him, and trying not to laugh. Kurt shrugged her off, brushed off his cloths and stormed back to his room. Storm sighed. She didn't have a class this period, so she figured she should take over his class for him. She walked into the room and told the class that she would be subbing for Mr. Wagner.

"Guten Morgen, Ms. Munroe." The whole class said at the same time.

"Good morning class." Storm smiled. One of the kids raised their hand.

"Yes Artie?" Storm said, pointing at the boy.

"Where's Mr. Wagner?" Artie asked, wondering where his teacher was. "Is Mr. Wagner sick?"

"No Artie, he's not sick," Storm said, "He's just having some problems right now," Storm said, The whole class nodded and they went through their day.

Chapter 7, So much for keeping an eye on him.

Storm walked into Kurt's room and saw him lying on his bed, his back to her, fast asleep. She smiled and looked at the doll lying on the floor. It was the doll his grandmother Judy had made him. It looked like a miniature version of him. She made when Kurt teleported for the first time. He was so scared that he wasn't able to sleep so she made a doll and called it 'Bamf'. She picked up the doll and laid it on the bed behind him and sat down in the big comfy chair that was next to the bed and looked up into the corner. She saw a small security camera that fallowed every movement. Storm rolled her eyes and fell asleep. Just as Storm had fallen into a deep sleep, the necklace started glowing again. His eyes shot open and slowly turned over and looked at Storm he smiled and sat up quietly walking over to her.

'It's not her time.' Kurt heard the voice in his head. 'Not her time.' The voice repeated itself. Kurt looked at the security camera and pointed at it. The camera glowed red a moment and then stopped. He then walked to the door, opened it and walked out.

Storm awoke the next morning to the smell of smoke. She looked up and saw that half of the room was on fire. Not soon after that the fire alarms went off. She looked at Kurt who sprung up in bed and took his hand leading him out of the room. They ran out of the school coughing and joined the other teachers in front of the school. Fire engines where coming up the drive and instantly started putting out the fire.

"It's funny how it seems to have started in Kurt's room." Storm said.

"He was fast asleep, And I would have heard him. It was probably a broken wire or something." One of the firemen came up to the teachers and handed them a lighter.

"This was found where the fire had started." The fireman handed them the Zippo lighter that had sharks teeth on it. "Does it look familiar?" The fireman asked. Storm jumped up and down and turned to Scott.

"I told you Kurt didn't do it." Storm said, "Pyro did." Storm handed him the lighter and he looked at it questioningly.

"But why would Pyro set fire to Kurt's room?" Scott asked, "He didn't even know Kurt. And how would he even get onto the property without being seen?"

"I guess we will just have to check the tape." Storm said, The firemen told them that it was safe to go inside and Storm, Scott and the Professor automatically went to the security office. (A/N.. sry... do they have a security office?... Oh well, they do now.) They fast forward through the tape to the time the fire had been set. Nothing weird had happened before that, just Kurt sleeping. They didn't know how the fire was started. It just kind of appeared out of no were. Storm shook her head and sighed and then watched it once again. She looked at the timer on the bottom of the screen and looked up. The timer was skipping. Meaning that it hadn't taped the whole night. It was as if someone had pushed a pause button on it. But that was imposable. No one can get into this room except her and the professor. And she was sure that the professor wouldn't do that. But what was going on? She thought about it a moment.

"It must have something to do with that necklace." Storm said, slamming her right fist into her left palm.

(A/N... Sry to stop it there.. I wanna go watch X2 again...plz review... I need inspiration... OOWWWWW BRAIN FREEZE!)


End file.
